Akashi et la légende
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, un orage, la génération miracle et un Akashi qui conte son histoire. Tous sont attentifs au conte que le rouge raconte, sauf jusqu'à ce moment...


Salut ! Ce soir, enfin, cette journée, je me suis amusée ! Je voulais écrire un toooouuuuut petit OS sur Kuroko no Basket pour Halloween, et je l'ai fait ! J'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, que j'ai bien déliré et tout et tout ! Cet OS n'est pas là pour vous faire peur, mais pourquoi ne pas rire comme moi je l'ai fait ! ( Si vous y arrivé chapeau car franchement, même moi j'ai un humour douteux ... -' ). Bref, merci à Moona-Sama de m'avoir corrigé ce tooooouuuuuut petit OS !

* * *

_**Akashi et la légende...**_

« Ce matin, je me suis dit que j'allais créer un couple ! Et ce soir, c'est Halloween ! KSHKSHKSH »

* * *

« Pourquoi un orage doit éclater maintenant ?, questionna le vert.

-Sans doute pour te faire peur ! Rigola le bleuté.

-En cette nuit, ce qui me fait le plus peur ce n'est pas l'orage, fit le blond.

-Quoi donc Kise-kun ?, fit alors le turquoise.

-Les bonbons ?, fit le mauve songeur.

-Non... c'est lui, » fit une nouvelle fois le blond en montrant cette fois le rouge qui était dans son coin, ciseaux à la main, un sourire sadique étirant ses fines lèvres. A l'unisson, le reste de l'équipe dégluti. Ils le savaient tous, Akashi lors de la nuit d'Halloween était pire que n'importe qui. Et pourtant, bien qu'ils se soient dit et obligés de ne plus participer à cette fête avec lui, ils n'avaient put se résigner à laisser seul le rouge, sentant leur mort pointer le bout de son nez.

Soupirant, Aomine se leva du canapé où il était si bien assit. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers Seijuurou. Celui-ci leva à peine les yeux vers lui, trop occupé à jouer avec sa paire de ciseau. La tête dans les nuages. Il étouffa un rire puis dans un bond, il se mit sur ses deux jambes, bras levés bien haut, ciseaux au bout, lames dirigées vers le petit groupe.

« Ce soir c'est la nuit d'Halloween non ?

-O...Oui Akashi..., fit Midorima.

-Que faisons-nous la nuit de cette super fête ?

-On mange des sucreries, fit Murasakibara.

-Oui mais aussi ?

-Des farces ?,fit Aomine un sourire dément au visage.

-Toi je t'aime bien Daiki, il y a de ça aussi, mais ... ?

-On raconte des histoires qui font peur ?, fit innocemment Kuroko en lançant un regard vers le vert qui dégluti.

-Kuro' ! C'est ça ! Et on fait quoi d'autre ?

-Les films d'horreurs, on les regarde en boucle ! Les Saw j'aime bien., fit Kise un petit sourire angélique aux lèvres.

-Yes ! Kise, Kuro, Ao', vous êtes géniales ! »

D'un signe de main, le rouge obligea tout le petit monde à s'asseoir. Il fit de même, scrutant chaque équipier. Son petit rictus toujours collé au visage, il dit :

« Qui commence la première histoire ?... ... ... Personne ?... ... ... Très bien. Midorima à toi !

-Qu... bon ça va, fit-il en sortant de sa poche un porte-clés vert en forme de canard. C'est l'histoire d'un lapin diabolique. S'abonnant à des rit..

-Stop ! C'quoi cette histoire à la con !?, grogna Aomine. Depuis quand un lapin c'est diabolique !?

-C'est vrai. Daiki. A toi.

-Enfin ! Il y a longtemps, dans un village du nord de l'Amérique, habitait une famille. On les nommait les AyAkashi. C'étaient de puissant sorciers... et... Merde Akashi me regarde pas comme ça tu fais flipper !

-Kuro, tu en as une ?

-Négatif.

-Kise ?

-Je veux regarder Saw...

-Bien.. à moi alors. Ecoutez bien, je questionnerai après ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Chaque membre de la génération miracle se mit à le regarder, prêt à écouter son récit. Des ses yeux vairons, Seijuurou remarqua Midorima trembloter, il soupira. Aomine soupire, il passa à Marakasibara qui grignotait encore ses sucreries. Son regard se posa sur Kuroko qui le regardait de façon encore une fois impassible. Il fit alors couler son regard sur Kise qui avait l'air d'être le seul intéressé par son histoire. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à des noms, mais les seuls lui venant en tête étaient ceux de ses héros de Bleach ou de ses compagnons de basket. Il grimaça et commença alors son récit.

« Je vais vous conter la légende nommée : The vampire and the werewolf.

_Il courait à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes commençant doucement à le laisser tomber. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus courte. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il traversait le parc de la ville essayant de courir encore un peu plus vite, juste un juste assez pour que cette bête ne l'attrape pas. Il le fallait, il le devait. Il avait bon être rapide, faisant de grandes foulées, le monstre le rattrapait, reprenant la distance perdue en seulement quelques secondes._

_Kise tomba alors au sol -_celui-ci sourit en entendant qu'il faisait partie de l'histoire d'Akashi._-,et quand il voulu se relever, un énorme poids l'écrasa. Il sentait un souffle chaud contre son cou, le faisant frissonner, sentant aussi une odeur animal qui venait lui ronger les narines. Cette odeur, il la connaissait. C'était celle de l'ennemi juré de sa race. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Doucement, il fit pivoter sa tête vers la droite, et ce qu'il vit le désarconna. _

_Les deux yeux bleus qui le fixait était tout simplement magnifique, et le propriétaire l'était encore plus. Cette peau balzanée, ce regard fauve, cette odeur canine ressemblant à de la pomme et de la canelle mélangé( compote de pomme bonsoir...). Tout inspirait au viol. Mais là, celui qui était en mauvaise posture c'était pas ce gars qui sentait le loup, oh que non, c'était bien le blond._

Akashi marque une pause, regardant son publique qui était maintenant attentif à son histoire. D'ailleurs, ça le ravit. Il posa ses yeux sur Tetsuya, le regard de celui-ci éclairé d'une faible lueur de curiosité à l'égar de la légende que contait le rouge. Il reprit alors, voyant que le bronzé s'impatientait et grognait.

_Ryouta avait bon se débattre, c'était en vain. Plus il bougeait plus l'inconnu mettait de poids sur son pauvre corps. Il jura alors entre ses dents. L'homme se pencha alors vers lui, susurrant à son oreille d'une voix suave et mielleuse :_

"_Le meilleur repas pour un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune, c'était bien un suceur de sang !"_

_Le blond dégluti. C'était mauvais pour lui. Il avait espéré, mais non, la chance n'était pas de son côté en lui ayant fait croiser la route d'un loup-garou. Le poids sur lui disparu,il crut donc bon de se relever. Une fois fait, il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'inconnu qui souriait de façon démentiel._

"_Euh... j'suis Kise... vampire et pas vraiment fier de l'être au vu de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, fit le blond entre deux rires jaune._

_-Aomine Daiki, garou et fière de l'être, fit le bronzé."_

_Sans perde une seconde, il prit le cou du vampire entre sa puissante main -_à cet instant, Aomine lança un regard vers Kise qui fit une grimace._- et serra. Le jeune suceur de sang mit alors ses mains sur celle du canidé, essayant de le faire lâcher, mais rien à faire, cette bête avait vraiment de la force. Celle-ci souriait, et Ryouta voyait vraiment que dans ses prunelles bleue roi, une étincelle de joie les animaient. Il était donc heureux de pouvoir le faire souffrir. Lui qui avait toujours été pacifiste, se nourrissant seulement du sang de petit animaux. Du haut de ses huit cent ans, jamais il n'avait affronté un garou, et toujours il s'était sustenté de poche de sang de clinique ou de petites bêtes sauvages, évitant soigneusement la race des canidés. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi ce loup-garou lui en voulait ni pourquoi il le brutalisait._

_D'un coup, le blond se retrouva sur le sol, la main du bleuté toujours sur son cou, raffermissant sa prise. Il se mit à toussoter, commençant à manquer vraiment d'air. Le regard bleu de la bête vira soudainement au doré, examinant en se pourléchant le corps du vampire qui, pour la première fois, se senti complètement nu. _

_Aomine huma son odeur. Et cette odeur, quel parfum ! Un vrai trésor ! Le simple fait de sentir le blond lui donnait des frissons. Son corps était parcouru de léger spasmes. Cette odeur l'énivrait. Pourtant, il en avait tué des vampires, des centaines même. Quand on avait cent-cinquante ans d'existence et que notre tanière était située en pleins milieu du camp ennemi, on a pas d'autre choix que de les démembrer ! Pourtant, son parfum, à ce vampire était totalement différent. Agissant sur le loup tel un aphrodisiaque. _

Seijuurou se remit à fixer le groupe. Tous était bouche bée, sauf Tetsuya. Aomine et Kise semblait comprendre la situation dans laquelle Akashi les mettaient. Midorima avait remonté ses lunettes et semblait d'un coup intéressé par l'histoire. Quel pervers, pensa aussitôt le rouge. Et le mauve lui, avait abandonné ses sucreries, ce qui surpris fortement le conteur.

_Kise regardait Aomine, qui, par on ne sait quel moyen c'était fait plus doux. Mais, d'un coup, le vampire pouffa de rire. Sur la tête du bronzé était apparue une paire d'oreille de la même teinte que ses cheveux, et à son derrière, une queue de loup battant l'air avec excitation. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le vampire riait ainsi, le bleu se permit de passer directement à son petit jeu qu'il venait juste d'établir. Le rire du blond s'arrêta net quand deux lèvres vinrent se coller contre les siennes. La tête de Daiki se recula un peu, laissant quelques centimètres d'écart entre lui et le suceur de sang. Celui-ci stupéfait entrouvrit la bouche. Et dès que ce fut fait, le loup fondit de nouveau sur lui, infiltrant sans permission la cavité buccale de son ennemi.»_

«Je propose qu'on regarde Saw les potes !, fit Aomine hésitant.

-Je suis d...d'accord avec toi Aominecchi, fit Kise rouge comme une tomate.»

Ils se regardèrent, et l'un comme l'autre, ils détournèrent les yeux. D'un pas rapide, le blond alla vers le lecteur dvd, cherchant après la boîte du CD.

«Oh ! Y a aussi Paranormal Activity, ça vous dit?

-Wesh ! Fit Akashi boudeur.

-Yes !, hurla presque le bleuté.

-Comme tu veux Kise-kun, fit Kuroko.

-Si il y a des bonbons..., dit le mauve.

-NON !, rugit Midorima.»

Avec un sourire mauvais, un petit rire l'accompagnant, Ryouta prit la boite de Paranormal Activity, l'agita sous le nez du vert qui devint blanc comme un linge, et l'ouvrit. Il prit le CD, alluma le lecteur DVD et glissa le disque dans la fente qui le prit. Mais rien. Après plusieurs secondes, Kise refit l'opération. Toujours aucune image.

«Tu es bête ou quoi ! Allume la télé !, fit Aomine dans un soupire.

-Oh, oui ça irait mieux ! Merci Ao... Aominecchi, fit Kise, les joues rouges.»

Il appuya alors sur le bouton où le voyant rouge devint vert. Il prit la télécommande, mit le bon canal puis remit le disque dans le lecteur. Les premières images apparurent. Il choisit la langue : Japonaise. Akashi l'obligea à mettre anglais, donc il refit la manoeuvre et mit en version anglaise, puis choisit l'option : lancer le film. Une fois choisi, Kise se tourna vers le canapé de trois personnes. Toutes les places prises. Il se tourna vers le second canapé où était affalé l'as de Teiko, et là, il dégluti. Lui, aller près de Daiki après l'histoire de Seijuurou ? Jamais ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il alla alors vers le divan et s'y installa. Et à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, le bronzé se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, sentant l'odeur enivrante du mannequin.

_C'est un cauchemar !, _pensa le blond, _quoi que..._

_J'aimais bien l'histoire d'Akashi... faudrait que je fasse ça un jour, _pensa le bleu.

_J'aime créer les couples,_ se dit le rouge.

«Kise-kun et Aomine vont bien ensemble, dit tout bas Kuroko à Seijuurou qui approuva.»


End file.
